


Melting Insides

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, Community: fanfic100, Kissing, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Yuki experiences new feelings.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 4





	Melting Insides

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Insides" and my 30_Kisses prompts "Goodnight" and a kiss.

Yuki wasn’t sure how it was possible, but when Kyo kissed him goodnight, his insides melted. He had studied anatomy in science class, and it should not be possible for his nerves to fire so electrically, or for his blood to heat so much that it felt like it was on fire.

He knew about passion, of course, Shigure and Ayame were both constantly blathering about it. But they had never mentioned anything like this. Or if they had, it had been surrounded by so much nonsense that he had justifiably missed it.

He was quite certain that his own return kiss did no such thing to Kyo’s insides.

He was wrong.


End file.
